


Silver

by crediniaeth



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glasses. The grey at his temples. The day-old scruff. Even his acerbic personality is turning her on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: alwaysagirl!genderswap, spoilers up to 1x09 - "Life", speculation of upcoming events also included

It began with Mr. Schaefer, her Complex Variables professor at MIT.

Each lecture was torture, with his salt-and-pepper hair, his wire-rimmed glasses, the ease in which the Laurent series flowed onto the chalkboard from the chalk in his hand. It was all so compelling to her that she would lose track of time until Mr. Schaefer would dismiss class, realizing she hadn’t taken down a single note.

And then Mom had a flare-up.

And she dropped out; scared it could be her last.

And so Elizabeth Wallace found other outlets for her new found interest, something that was not an older mathematics professor.

\--

“Eli, your assistance, please.”

Dr. Rush’s voice over the radio was… so damn frustrating. She may not have his short fuse, but she still hated being disturbed.

Eli reaches for her radio. “I’ll be there in a second.”

“No, Eli. If I said I need your assistance, I need it now, not when you’re finished tinkering with whatever toy you have up your sleeve. There’s no time to waste.”

Eli surreptitiously puts down the Kino she was working on, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “Fine, fine, fine. You win.”

She grabs her hoodie off her bed and heads toward the Chair Room. When she arrives, his back is turned to her, Dr. Rush obviously involved in whatever crisis or calculation caused him to radio her in the first place. “Another day, another disaster?”

Rush turns and looks at her, tension written on his face. Whether it’s annoyance with her or the console remains to be seen. “Finally. I thought you had gotten lost.”

_With her, then. What fun._

He continues. “No, no disaster yet, Eli. Come over here. I need you to see this.”

Eli walks over to the console and looks over Rush’s shoulder, hopeful. “Have you broken the master code?”

Rush looks back at her. “If I had, do you think it would be just the two of us in this room?”

Eli steps back. “No, I suppose not.”

“Then there’s your answer. Brody, Volker, and Park have finished for the day. I want you to help me with their calculations.”

“Because they’re wrong?”

Rush gives Eli the smallest of smiles. “Precisely.”

He waves her over to the console on his right. “I need you there.”

Eli goes over to the aforementioned console and begins her work. As usual, the three scientists are on the right track, but just not quite there. A changed number or two, a shifted cosine, and the numbers coalesce into something that may actually work. She looks up to tell Rush of her progress, and it hits her.

The glasses. The grey at his temples. The day-old scruff. Even his acerbic personality is turning her on.

“Oh, God.”

“What was that, Eli? Is something wrong?”

Eli blinks and realizes that Dr. Rush is staring at her.

“No. No! Nothing’s wrong. Calculations all correct. Everything’s fine. Everything is… peachy. Never been better.”

Eli begins to freak out. “I, uh… I promised Chloe! I’d meet her in the mess hall…now! To talk about… things! Catch ya later!”

And with that, Eli ran out the door, leaving her hoodie behind.

-

The next few weeks are hell. One Stargate disaster, Spencer’s complete meltdown, Colonel Telford’s subsequent power play – all of this putting Eli shoulder-to-shoulder with Dr. Nicholas Rush, bastard extraordinaire.

It’s not the actual disasters that have been hell, because there’s at least something to distract her – equations to form and execute, lives to save, people to defend – it’s the in-between times, when Rush speaks, or looks at her, or when she catches him alone on the observation deck looking out over the cosmos. It’s hell. Complete and utter hell.

-

“Oh, Eli.”

Chloe’s caught her watching Dr. Rush from the door of the observation deck, his back turned to the two of them.

“I know, right? I’m a genius, but apparently my libido doesn’t know that.”

Chloe takes Eli by the elbow and leads her away from the door, and from earshot. “How long?”

“Forever, yesterday… I don’t know. It just sort of… happened.”

The two of them stop midway down the corridor. “You’ve given yourself quite the project, Eli.”

“Who says there’s even a project to complete? Rush is an ass! He’s demanding, he thinks only about himself or the ship, he’s so demeaning at times…”

“…and?”

Eli deflates. “And I can’t stop thinking about him.”

Chloe stands silent for a few moments. “Have you ever thought that he might be… over-compensating?”

“Compensating for what? His ego is inflated enough!”

“But he’s always asking you to fix whatever Colonel Young makes the others do for him.”

Eli sighs. “MathGirl, remember? That’s a given. That doesn’t mean anything.”

“He always takes you with him when he has to go off-ship.”

“Only in a scientific capacity.”

“He doesn’t eat in the Mess with anyone else.”

Eli throws up her hands in frustration. “Because he can’t stand anyone else, Chloe!”

Chloe smiles. “Precisely.”

Riley turns the corner and walks toward them, prompting Chloe to pull Eli down another corridor. “You have to think better of yourself, Eli. If brains and ingenuity are the two things that Dr. Rush values, you have both in spades. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Then how _do_ I sell myself?” Eli asks, talking toward the floor, almost in a whisper.

Chloe covers her mouth, trying not to laugh. “_Never_ say that again, Eli. Come on; let’s see what we can do.”

-

The next time Eli sees Dr. Rush in the Chair Room, she’s ready.

Borrowing bits and bobs from the female members of the crew, she’s wearing her own jeans, a black t-shirt from Vanessa, nail polish that TJ didn’t know she had in her duffel, make-up provided by Chloe, and a ribbon in her hair taken from one of Lisa’s lapel pins. She feels wholly uncomfortable, never being one to dress up for anything, but a ‘you are here’ t-shirt and sweatshirt can only go so far, even if it was comfy as hell.

Rush’s first reaction to her updated appearance is a raised eyebrow. “Laundry day, Eli?”

Eli laughs under her breath. “No, laundry days are Tuesdays. Today’s Saturday.”

“Fair enough.” Dr. Rush turns back to his console. “To work, then. Time is of the essence.”

Eli comes up next to Rush. “I… I don’t think so, Nicholas. Not right now.”

The use of his first name brings Rush back up to eye-level with Eli. “Eli, the code. There is work to be done. You know this.”

“It’s going to… have to wait. What I have to say, what I have to do, is more important.”

Steeling herself, Eli reaches for Rush’s hand and takes it in her own. “Chloe thinks you’re hiding behind that cold exterior.”

Rush looks down toward his hand, his voice betraying nothing. “And you believe everything Miss Armstrong says?”

“Not everything. I know for a fact that she exaggerates her encounters with Matt, but I’m not talking about her, I’m talking about you, Dr. Rush.”

Eli begins to rub circles on the back of Rush’s hand with her thumb. “You’re so smart, and you’ve saved us so many times since we got here, and you’ve let me help you with that. You… brought me here.”

“I didn’t bring you here, Eli. You were in the right place at the wrong time.”

“That still doesn’t change the fact that we work together, that we work _well_ together.”

It’s in that moment that Rush pulls his hand from Eli’s and backs away from her, his voice ragged. “And you think that you’re going to thank me by… offering yourself to me?”

Eli’s jaw drops. “No… no! That’s not it at all! Dr. Rush… we’re both… people of our element. Me with mathematics and you with…” Eli waves her hand around. “all this.”

Losing her train of thought, Eli begins to pace. “Out of all the people on this ship, you seem to tolerate me the best. Don’t you think I notice that? What does that mean? To you? What does that mean about me?”

“That you’re not a bumbling idiot that’s used to being mollycoddled night and day! Immature, yes, but not a bumbling idiot.”

That gets Eli’s panties in a twist. She straightens up and moves toward Dr. Rush, backing him into the bulkhead. “Does this look like someone who’s immature?” She takes his chin in her hand and kisses him hard. After she finishes the kiss, she looks at him. “Does that _feel_ like someone who’s immature? I may only be 25, and I may not have a single degree on my wall at home, but I am just as smart as you, Nicholas, and I am worthy of your respect, and I think you know that, but are just too afraid to show it.”

She kisses him again, this time softer and with a bit more finesse, or as much finesse someone can have that doesn’t have a lot of experience. It takes a few moments for Dr. Rush to get the picture, but when he does, it’s more than Eli could have ever thought possible.

He takes a hand and threads his fingers in Eli’s hair and brings her in closer. He asks for entrance to her mouth by running his tongue across her lip, to which he is allowed. His other arm closes around her waist, his hand resting possessively over her derriere. When they break the kiss, Eli finds herself fully enclosed in the embrace of Nicholas Rush.

“For the record,” Dr. Rush begins, “You are smart, brilliant even, and I do respect you. You’re the one person I can depend on to get things done.”

“Like shoving my hand through the event horizon, on your orders?”

Rush laughs. “A little more than that, but yes, that example is applicable.”

Eli smiles and wraps her arms around Rush’s neck. “Good, I’m glad, because I really can’t think of another one at the moment.” She goes in for another kiss, and it’s so good that she thinks she wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.

Until Rush begins to knead her ass. And thrusts a thigh between her legs. The friction he’s causing starts things going, and it’s not long before she’s riding that same thigh in a manner she would normally describe as shameless.

“I… I can’t do this here. Not in the open.”

Rush surfaces from where his face was buried in her neck. “Point taken. We can move this to a more… private location. My quarters?”

Eli nods quickly and dislodges herself from Rush. The two of them leave the Chair room and it seems like no time at all until the doors to Rush’s quarters close behind them. Eli stands in the middle of the darkened room as watches as Rush removes his vest, throwing it toward a chair in the corner of the room, not caring if it actually landed. He moves toward her with an almost sinister purpose. He stops short and stands before her, unmoving, and it makes Eli self-conscious. She knows she’s not the most fit person on board _Destiny_, but she’s never been ashamed of her curves, but now with Nicholas standing there, his dark eyes reflecting the ever-changing light from _Destiny_’s slipstream, she’s quickly losing what resolve she had that took her to the Chair Room in the first place.

But he moves again, aligning himself to those same curves. He reaches for the hem of her t-shirt, lifting it slowly but surely until it disappears in the same direction as his vest.

He leans in, until his mouth is against her ear. “Perfect.”

It sends a shiver down Eli’s spine.

Her bra follows, leaving her bare, until Nicholas moves in for another kiss and leads her back toward the bed. The backs of her knees catch the end of the bed, which sends the two of them back over the edge, Nicholas landing on top of Eli with a soft grunt, to which he quickly raises himself and braces himself above her.

“Eli.”

“Elizabeth. If I can call you Nicholas without fear of retribution, you can call me Elizabeth.”

Nicholas smiles. “All right then… Elizabeth.”

The rest of their clothing makes a quick disappearance. Hands begin to roam and make purchase, Eli in Nicholas’ hair, and Nicholas as he puts his full attention toward Eli’s breasts, kneading one and sucking on the other. He comes up again for another kiss, leaving his hands to find other places of Eli’s body to explore.

Nicholas finds a bit of leverage and rolls them to their side. Eli throws a leg over his hip, giving him better access. As they share another kiss, Nicholas takes a hand and moves it slowly down Eli’s body, from arm to waist to backside until it reaches its destination and Nicholas goes to work with as much diligence and care as he would give any of _Destiny_’s systems.

Eli gasps, unprepared for the onslaught of sensations. Nicholas takes that as encouragement and continues his pace, leaving Eli shaking, her body unconsciously reacting to his incredibly intimate attack. She reaches for him and pulls him closer, feeling his erection settle against her hip.

It startles her into truthfulness.

“I… I haven’t done this before, Nicholas.”

Nicholas pulls back slightly. “You’re a…”

Eli nods. “Math nerds turned gamers don’t normally get a lot of action. And slutty was never really my thing anyway.”

Nicholas remains silent for a few moments. “Is… is this what you want, Elizabeth? Do you want me to…”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be. I know what I’m doing. ”

“And you’re… prepared? We don’t have any… preventive materials on hand.”

Eli smiles and pulls Nicholas in for another kiss. “I’m betting it’s worth the risk, Doctor.”

Nicholas returns the favor by pressing Eli down into the bed, planting feather-light kisses on her jaw line. “It will be, I promise you.”

Eli takes a few deep breaths before nodding. “I’m ready. ”

And with that, Nicholas begins. He enters Eli slowly, which she’s thankful for, being once again unprepared for the… size of her partner. Her eyes go wide once Nicholas breaches her barrier, and he gently kisses away the few tears that escape. Once he’s fully sheathed inside her, Nicholas begins to set a pace, pulling out in small circular motions, driving the friction higher and higher.

Eli is surprisingly quiet, her panting and groaning barely registering in Nicholas’ ears. He, on the other hand, can’t stop talking. Through the haze, she hears him call her “so tight” and “so good” and “beautiful” and “mine mine mine”.

And she agrees. “Yes, yes. That’s it, Nicholas. Please… I need. I want… oh, god!”

The tempo changes, and now Nicholas is pounding into her, harder than she thought possible. He flips them to where she’s lying on top of him but still skin-to-skin, his arms encasing her like the precious gift he knows she is.

There’s a few final thrusts before Eli keens low in her throat, her orgasm washing over her like a wave. Nicholas follows shortly afterwards, Eli’s name on his lips. Rolling them back on their sides, Nicholas pulls out but doesn’t leave Eli’s side. Instead, he takes the time to gently brush away the strands of hair clinging to Eli’s forehead while waiting for her to recover.

Once she does, he kisses her and laughs. “Your face is priceless, Elizabeth.”

“I could say the same for you. I haven’t seen you smile this much since, like… ever.”

“I just needed the right incentive.”

Nicholas reaches for the blankets at the bottom of the bed and uses them to wrap the two of them together. Still intertwined, Nicholas reaches for Eli’s cheek. “How do you feel?”

“I’m sure I’ll be sore later, but now? I’ve never felt better.”

“And it was… pleasurable. For you.”

Fighting against the blankets, Eli pulls herself up and straddles Nicholas. “Absolutely. And I’m expecting more opportunities for you to one-up yourself, my good Doctor.”

“I think that can be managed.”

Reaching for her, Nicholas pulls Eli back flush against him, cradling her like he did earlier, the crown of Eli’s head nestled underneath his chin. “Don’t think that this means I’m going to be any less demanding of you.”

“Oh, I’m expecting more demands, but it’s totally up to me if I complete them or not.”

“The code, Elizabeth. I was talking about the code.”

Eli smiles. “I know what you were talking about. Doesn’t mean that my answer applied to that question.”

Eli could feel the chuckle in Nicholas’ chest. “Then what question does your answer apply to?”

“Rush’s Applied Theory of Sexual Fantasy, perhaps?”

The two of them laugh so hard they cry.


End file.
